User blog:Bbun/OFFICIAL FEBRUARY-APRIL PLOTS FOR WCCRP
Soo with these plots approved by the owners of these Clan leaders, let's get rolling! WinterClan - ADJUSTMENT :WinterClan is the only group that does not have a plot during this season, but it may pop up over time. Consider this a blessing for now. They're adjusting to a new camp, after all. SpringClan - THE RETURN OF SHOCK :Having had his vessel committed suicide many moons ago, Shock is thirsty for a way to strike pain and fear on the Clans again. He's tried using Shiftkey as a vessel before, but he could not stay in him permanantly. Now, with his eyes set on a young kit, Shock plans to invade another Clan who has had it good for too long...SpringClan. *The Vessel - Thistlekit - rped by Ferk **Shock the Demon Cat - rped by Ferk *The Victims: **Cypressclaw **Burnetpaw **Wildsky **Quartzrose **Swanfeather **Tealspark **Slugpaw **Lichenstripe **Spiderstorm (SprC) **Brightpaw (SprC) **One of Sparrowstar's lives **Camarasun **Knifeflight **Appletail **Stonepaw (SprC) SummerClan - WHODUNNIT? :Finally, after almost two years, this plot is finally in action - although on a smaller scale. :One night, a cat is murdered, left behind as nothing more than a petty corpse - and the clan is shocked with unease and horror. As they try to find these murderers, more cats from SummerClan turn up with slit throats, battered bodies, torn up sides - and the killers is the ones they will least expect - with a way to hide their mere evidence, as they are not daft. Five cats are chosen as the murderers. Victims can be posted below, but please keep it short. *Murderers **Dandelionpetal - rped by Ferk **Silverstripe (SuC) - rped by Ferk **Shiftkey - rped by SilverW **Ivyfoot - rped by Stoem **Twigstep - rped by Raven **Pochardfoot - rped by me *Victims **Raggedpelt - killed by ??? **Pikepelt (note; after Gay Squad Fox Attack) - killed by ??? **Tawnyleaf - killed by ??? **Snaptooth **Mockingjay **Risingfern **Viperflower **Mosquitoheart **Guppypaw (SuC) **Owleye **Eelpaw - killed by ??? AutumnClan - THE EXILE OF THE STARS :A plot I've wanted to do for a while. :With having heard of the mysterious camp move WinterClan made moons ago, Tigerstar tries thinking of new ways to gain more territory for AutumnClan, since the land is poor. Then, he meets up with a tom named Patrick, who is part of a group known as The Immortals, who tells him of a land far away that boasts many prey. That land? The mountain where the tribes, Tribe of Stars that Shine and Tribe of Rising Moons, reside. With the former being considered weaker and broken down, Tigerstar aims his sights on the mountain territory far away, and hopes to establish a second camp in that area. Sending a small patrol alongside The Immortals, they journey to their new land. But, Stoneteller is prepared to go down with a fight, so it's not like all is to be easy for our fellow Clan cats.... *Journeying Cats **Snailstorm - rped by Leggo **Uryū - rped by Stoem **Lichenclaw - rped by Bloo **Appleface - rped by me **Drew and Patrick - rped by Ferk **Ashton - rped by Shoon **Blue-eyes - rped by Sorrel **Newtpaw - rped by Ferk **Feathernose - rped by Fez **Cardinalflame - rped by SilverW **Antstripe - rped by RobotFricker69 VS **Larchcloud - rped by Osp **Skunkpaw - rped by Kath **Blossombreeze (AC) - rped by Blossom **Dragonstorm - rped by Bright **Cinnamonflame - rped by Bright **Zanderpaw - rped by me *Journeying Cats Who Will End Up Dying **Dusktail **Rookfeather **Fawnberry **Dragonstorm **Dippernose (NOTE; only one AC cat from each roleplayer may attend the patrol. no exceptions. Ferk only has 3 because 2 of them happen to be plot-relevant characters.) SplashClan - ATTACK OF THE ROGUES ((FINISHED)) :A band of rogues have decided that SplashClan is composed of nothing more than selfish kittypets who live in the wild and steal their prey .They begin to form a large group under a sole leader, which is eventually large enough to rival SplashClan. Then, they try multiple raids to destroy SplashClan's camp, some which will devastate the lives of a choice few. The rogue-Clan and SplashClan will meet up in battle - and a costly one, indeed. *Cats involved in the attack **Shadow - rped by Silver **Fang - rped by Silver **Adele - rped by Sorrel **Harbour - rped by Fez **Staysail - rped by Fez **Jason - rped by Bloo **Anchor - rped by Fez **Alexander - rped by Bloo **Orion - rped by Bloo **Kirk - rped by Bloo **Lars - rped by Bloo **Cassie - rped by Fez **James - rped by Bloo **Cliff - rped by Bloo **Jaws - rped by Silver **Atlas - rped by Gia **Maxine - rped by Sorrel **Jasper - rped by Sorrel *Hostages **Saf - rped by Serval **Gunner - rped by Silver *Cats Who Will Die in Attacks **Hollyfrost **Beetlestripe **Reedkit **Emberpelt **Shadow **Staysail **Anchor **Fang **Hollypelt **Bogshadow **Songbird **Jasper **Shadefoot **Otterscar **Cliff **Cinderfrost **Flameclaw **Orangecloud **Stoatflight **Beetail **Snakefur There is also a side plot involving Fishstream and Tornfeather, more at 11. The Wind Chasers - THE THREE FLARES :On one fated Half-Moon Gathering, Winry, the medicine cat apprentice of The Wind Chasers, received a prophecy from Stonepelt, a long-dead warrior: ''Three bright flares will go down to The Wind Chasers, bringing pain and anguish in every one. The first will be brought by a cat who will bring problems because of their erotic desire for other not of your kind. The second will be brought by a cat you love, and this may make everyone afraid of the flames. The third, if it does strike, will be brought by a cat who is filled with selfishness and apathy, not caring about others. '' :With nova's power being evident to Swampgator and Ysoltstar, it is only a matter of time before the prophecy fulfills itself...and The Wind Chasers will have nothing to chase but their own lives. *The First Flare **Brightfern has her kits with Palmer (rped by SilverW and ???) *The Second Flare **Marigoldstorm X Lavenderfang = Scarletstorm <-- will be born later ( scarlet is rped by ferk) *The Third Flare **Swampgator kills Ysoltstar and takes over as leader More to come soon! Category:Blog posts